In order for fisherman to use various sizes of rims, poles, and nets, fishermen must purchase different items separately. This results in having to store and transport a great deal of equipment. The present invention features a fishing net system that allows fisherman to choose different size rims, poles, and net. The system of the present invention helps save space and money as all of a fisherman's needs may be combined in this once system
Any feature or combination of features described herein are included within the scope of the present invention provided that the features included in any such combination are not mutually inconsistent as will be apparent from the context, this specification, and the knowledge of one of ordinary skill in the art. Additional advantages and aspects of the present invention are apparent in the following detailed description and claims.